poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Embrace the Magic (FaMCA)
Here's How Mal's Song Embrace the Magic goes in Flain's and Mal's Camping Adventure. next day, the campers are working on the dock but progress is slow Krader (EG): Phew! Uh, you gonna give us a hand here, Magnifo? Magnifo (EG): Oh, I'd love to, but I really need to get the stitching on this poncho done before it's going to make it into the camp fashion show. Though at the pace you two are moving, I don't know that the runway will ever be finished. Seismo (EG): The dock is our gift to the camp, and it's gonna get finished. That is, if Hoogi would hurry up and bring me more wood. Hoogi (EG): Oh, I can't go any faster! I don't want to end up in the woods again. Shuff (EG): Don't be silly. Hoogi (EG): Really? Footi (EG): sighs I know I said we should try to forget all about this new magic business, but I can't. What if I hammer the board into splinters? The Spikels, The Wiztastics and the Frosticons: agree Scorpi (EG): Aw, shoot! I'm all out of nails. Zaptor (EG): Oh, here you go! throws Nails at Magnifo Hoogi (EG): Magnifo, Watch out! Spikels, The Wiztastics and the Frosticons duck out of the way and Magnifo suddenly activates his crystal shielding and the nails fall to the floor Hoogi (EG): Whoa. Teslo (EG): What? Ohhh, did you think the nails would explode like the sprinkles? Wow! Glad that didn't happen, huh? Magnifo (EG): sighs Sorry, guys. I didn't mean to. I don't know how to control this. Gobba (EG): It's okay. Flurr (EG): Oh, none of us do. Mal arrives Mal: Which is why we shouldn't pretend this isn't happening Chomly (EG): Do you have them now, too? Mal: It started last night. When I touch people, it's like I can feel what they're feeling and see their memories. Zaptor (EG): Oooh, fancy! Try me, try me! touches Zaptor (EG)'s head and his eyes turn white as he sees Zaptor (EG)'s memories, they see a happy fun land theme park Zaptor (EG): La-la-la-la. Ooh, taffy! the Flashback ends, Mal's Eyes turned to normal Mal: That explains so much. Zaptor (EG): Yep. Mal: Guys, we can't just brush these powers aside because it doesn't seem like the ideal time to get them. What if it turns out that they could actually make things better? Mal: So you have magic~ And it's not that great~ But when it found you~ You know it was fate~ And it might seem scary now~ But it can be wonderful too~ So how about we embrace the magic~ And make the magic part of you?~ uses a small sprinkles making a small explosion on the wood, and makes 16 sprinkles with 2 woods each, And Gobba created A Bench You take a little dash of magic~ And you let it ignite~ Mix things up a little bit~ And it might start to go right~ In just five seconds flat~ How the story has changed~ All 'cause now you've embraced the magic~ And it just got better in every way~ Sparkly glitter of White and Blue appears sprinkling to Mal I say embrace the magic~ No more holding back, just let it out~ If you can take the magic~ And learn a little more what it can do~ Once the magic is part of you~ wind blows Mal's hair and later, Krader can be seen lifting a heavy pole What's standing in your way~ That you can't move today?~ You've got the strength in you~ To make your dreams come true~ is painting wood when he sees Fluffle Puff (EG) about to fall into the water and uses his crystal shielding to catch her and saves her No need to shield yourself~ From the magic that can help~ Protect from any harm that might come~ Mal sits next to the Frosticons So you have magic~ And it's not that great~ But when it found you~ You know it was fate~ So if you listen close~ bird chirping You might make a new friend~ And together we can make it!~ the Birds places flowers at the docks to make it perfect I say embrace the magic~ No more holding back, just let it out~ If you can take the magic~ And learn a little more what it can do~ Once the magic is part of you~ Once the magic is part of you~ Once the magic is part of you~ Once the magic is part of you~ they look amazing at the wonderful and upgraded Dock Hoogi (EG): Okay, that was pretty awesome! Mal: And look what you managed to accomplish! Campers looks how amazing to see this awesome dock Magnifo (EG): Please, please, please can we do a run-through for the fashion show on it right this minute? Krader (EG): Thought you weren't finished with the stitching on your poncho. Mesmo (EG): I am now. Mal: Get started without me. I've gotta go find Flain. Seeing what we've been able to do here might make his embrace the new power, too! Uh, not that he has any. heads off to find Flain, He went to Kaos' Office Cabin, Then he heard Kaos and Kitty Arguing Kaos: I just wish you hadn't told them that ridiculous story! Kitty: I know. But hear me out, bro, this is all too much for you! You have to let it go! Mal: Himself I knew it! She wants him to get rid of the camp! hears the door open and shut. He turns to go but bumps into Rose Rock Rose Rock (EG): Mal? What were you doing behind that door? Mal: What? Um, nothing! I, um, lost an earring. Uh, there it is! finds a pebble and picks it up Rose Rock (EG): Hey, listen. I'm glad I ran into you. I really wanted to thank you. Mal: For what? Rose Rock (EG): For the tough love. Telling me I should get over Flain. I needed to hear that. Mal: Sure, no problem. Rock Rock (EG): Is something wrong? Mal: What? No. Why? Rose Rock (EG): Come on, Mal. We used to date. I know when something's bothering you. Mal: sighs Okay, here's the deal. My friend really likes someone, but I don't think that someone is who he thinks they are. I don't wanna upset my friend by telling him what I think, because I also want to protect him, because if what I think is happening is really happening, then he deserves to know. You know? Rose Rock (EG): Nnnno. But what I do know is that your friend is lucky to have someone like you to look out for them. Mal: Really? Rose Rock (EG): Yeah. You know, you've changed a lot since we went out. You're so much... nicer. Mal: Thanks. I'm glad you noticed. Rose Rock (EG): Uh, look, maybe you and me, we could start over as... friends. he sees Kitty and walks off Mal: Uh, uh, sounds great. I gotta go! he runs off to follow kitty to the cave Rose Rock (EG): Cool, yeah! I want to start over later, too! Hah. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Frogadier55 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts